Johann Kupczy
Johann Kupczy (ang. Trader Johann) - jedna z postaci regularnie pojawiających się w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Pracuje na rzecz Łowców Smoków, od kilkudziesięciu lat działając pod przykrywką żeglującego handlowca, który zdobył pełne zaufanie mieszkańców Berk oraz innych plemion. Wygląd Johann jest wysokim i smukłym mężczyzną z ciemniejszą od innych karnacją. Ma ciemne oczy i czarne włosy. Posiada długie, odstające na boki wąsy i bujną brodę. Nosi na głowie turban oraz niebiesko-czerwoną tunikę z pasem, a także białe, luźne spodnie i brązowe buty. Charakter Mężczyzna sprawia wrażenie sympatycznego i dyskretnego mężczyzny, choć jednocześnie wydaje się być dość lękliwy i uległy. Wszyscy na Berk z niecierpliwością oczekują jego przybycia, ponieważ zawsze przedstawia wikingom atrakcyjne oferty. W jego pracy zależy mu na czasie oraz uczciwości. Czasami Johann bywa gwałtowny i wojowniczy. Wspomina, że walczył kiedyś z olbrzymią kałamarnicą o jej tusz, innym razem był gotów zaatakować Sączysmarka, Mieczyka i Szpadkę za pozostawienie go na środku oceanu. Opowieści jednak kłócą się nieco z faktami; w odcinku ''Kto pod kim dołki kopie'' (część 1) widać, że da się go zastraszyć i nie jest do końca pewien, w stosunku do kogo powinien pozostawać lojalny. Choć największą sympatią zdaje się darzyć Berk, jest skłonny nieświadomie zadziałać na ich szkodę, wyjawiając ich tajemnice komuś, kogo się boi. Jest przerażony, kiedy musi dosiąść Sztukamięs, by ratować Śledzika. Choć sprawia wrażenie człowieka uczciwego i stawiającego uczciwość za najwyższą wartość, tak naprawdę jest to maska. Johann pracuje bowiem dla Łowców Smoków, i tylko w ich obecności jest prawdziwym sobą. Ujawnia się jako człowiek odważny, pewny siebie i asertywny, a także mający dość wysokie stanowisko pośród towarzyszy. Jednocześnie dowodzi, że jest szczerze oddany prawdziwej sprawie, dla której pracuje, i jest skłonny przez wiele lat udawać kogoś, kim tak naprawdę nie jest, po to, by wyrobić sobie niezachwianą reputację oraz zdobyć zaufanie nieprzyjaciela. Historia ''Jeźdźcy smoków Johann zadebiutował w odcinku ''Smoczy kwiat. Był zaskoczony, że mieszkańcy Berk zawarli pokój ze smokami. Od niego Pleśniak zakupił niebieskie oleandry, które spowodowały chorobę smoków. thumb|Czkawka odnajduje dryfującego na desce Johanna W odcinku Skręćkarcze Bagna stracił swój statek podczas podróży przez torfowiska, na którego pokładzie miał prezent dla Czkawki. Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Szpadka mieli odnieść dryfującego po morzu Johanna na Berk, lecz zostawili go na małej wysepce po środku pustkowia. Kiedy Johann i jego statek w końcu dotarli na Berk, Stoick zapytał, czy jest coś, co może zrobić dla niego prócz naprawy statku. Johann gniewnie poprosił o pięć minut sam na sam z Sączysmarkiem i bliźniakami. W odcinku Jesteśmy rodziną (część 2), Stoick zauważa jego statek, gdy poszukuje Czkawki, i prosi go o pomoc, aby oszukać Łupieżców. Gdy jego statek dotarł do wybrzeży ich wyspy, Łupieżcy od razu weszli na pokład i rozpoczęli handel. Następnie Kupczy otwiera klapę swojego statku i spod pokładu wyłaniają się Stoick, Pyskacz i reszta młodych wikingów, którym udaje się pokonać wrogów. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk Johann został na krótko wspomniany w odcinku ''Pięć drogowskazów. Stoick poinformował smoczych jeźdźców, że Johann podsłuchał rozmowę lidera Berserków, który mówił, że planuje wkrótce użyć swojej nowej broni do ataku. Jednak okazało się, że Dagur celowo podał te informacje, by przyciągnąć Czkawkę i Szczerbatka na wyspę. W odcinku Wielki lód, Czkawka przynosi Johanna na Berk po tym jak jego statek utknął w lodzie. Kiedy wrócili, cała wieś była pusta po inwazji Szybkich Szpiców. Pomógł Śledzikowi i Czkawce przynieść sparaliżowaną Sztukamięs do zatoczki, gdzie ukrywało się całe plemię. Później, gdy morze zostało rozmrożone, Czkawka i Szczerbatek przetransportowali Johanna z powrotem na statek, a mężczyzna dał chłopakowi butelkę z atramentem kałamarnicy jako podziękowanie. W odcinku Kto mgłą wojuje... Johann ponownie odwiedza mieszkańców Berk, z którymi prowadzi handel. M.in. Pyskacz kupił od niego złom, który okazał się być gniazdem młodych Zaduśnych Zdechów. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata W odcinku ''Smocze Oko pana tuczy (część 1) nieprzytomny handlarz zostaje wyłowiony z wody przez bliźniaki, które zabierają go na Berk. Gdy mężczyzna dochodzi do siebie informuje Stoicka że Dagur uciekł z więzienia i napadł na jego statek. Kieruje też jeźdźców do Cmentarzyska Statków, gdzie Dagur płynie po skarb należący do Johanna, który umożliwi mu odbudowanie swojej armady. W odcinku Kto pod kim dołki kopie (część 1), Johann sprzedaje Heatherze informacje o miejscu pobytu Dagura. Potem przekazuje te same informacje Czkawce, dzięki czemu może on uratować dziewczynę z opresji. Przybliża też Czkawce tragiczne losy wioski i rodziny Heathery. W kolejnym odcinku Heathera i Astrid przybywają do obozowiska Heathery, by spotkać się z kupcem. Ukrywa się on na wyspie, ale Astrid go odkrywa. Przekazuje on dziewczynom aktualne informacje o Dagurze w formie mapy. Dowiadujemy się wtedy, że Johann używa latającej poczty. W odcinku Grzechy przeszłości Johann, udając pośrednika przekazującego informację, zaprowadza Heatherę na Północny Targ, gdzie rzekomo znajduje się człowiek, Harek, który zna Oswalda, ojca dziewczyny. Heathera podąża za nim, jednak trafia w pułapkę zastawioną przez Krogana. Johann oraz Sączysmark wyruszają dziewczynie na ratunek, gdy jednak jej smok zostaje porwany, Krogan stawia ultimatum: soczewka do Smoczego Oka, którą posiada Heathera, w zamian za Szpicrutę. Johann jest świadkiem, jak dziewczyna przekazuje Łowcom soczewkę, i mimo krótkiej bitwy, w której jeźdźcy podejmują próbę jej odzyskania, ostatecznie trafia w ręce Łowców. Odcinek kończy się wspólną rozmową Viggo, Krogana oraz Johanna, którego prawdziwe oblicze oraz misja zostają w końcu ujawnione - Johann żali się za te wszystkie lata, w których udawał nieco niezdarnego handlarza, w celu zaskarbienia sobie zaufania Wandali, choć tak naprawdę pracuje dla Łowców. Właśnie on dostępuje zaszczytu odczytania soczewki zdobytej od Heathery. W grach ''School of Dragons thumb|Johann i jego sklep w grze Johann Kupczy pojawia się również w grze ''School of Dragons. Podobnie jak w serialu, jego celem jest handel z graczem. Można u niego kupić wiele ciekawych przedmiotów, a także, wykonując jego zadania, otrzymuje się pieniądze. ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk W tej grze na Berk możemy znaleźć łódź Johanna, w której da się zakupić towary przydatne do kompletowania kolekcji. Co kilka godzin towary zmieniają się. Ciekawostki * Ma długą bliznę pod lewym okiem. * Johann ma zwyczaj opowiadania długich i nudnych historii z podróży. * Po jego stroju można przypuszczać, że ma korzenie wschodnioeuropejskie lub z Bliskiego Wschodu. * Mimo, że jest zafascynowany tym, że na Berk trenuje się smoki, Johann nadal jest nerwowy, przebywając blisko nich. * By podkreślić szacunek, jakim rzekomo darzy smoczych jeźdźców, zwraca się do nich per "Mistrzu", na przykład: ,,Mistrzu Czkawko", ,,Mistrzu Sączysmarku" czy ,,Mistrzu Śledziku". * Johann kupił pięć lunet od Czkawki. * Nieraz jest wykorzystywany przez Berserków (np. w odcinku "Kto mgłą wojuje", gdzie przez przypadek sprzedał Pyskaczowi gniazdo Zaduśnych Zdechów). * Oprócz towarów, Johann handluje również informacjami. * Johann przechowywał swoje skarby na Cmentarzysku Statków. * Jeśli wierzyć jego opowieściom, dokonał wielu bohaterskich wyczynów i dopłynął do egzotycznych krajów, np. do Papui - Nowej Gwinei. * W odcinku ''Grzechy przeszłości okazuje się, że pomagał jeźdźcom tylko po to, by zdobyć prawdopodobnie najważniejszą soczewkę do Smoczego Oka. Zobacz też en:Johann es:Mercader Johann Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Czarne charaktery Kategoria:Łowcy Smoków